Chum Champion (Timeless)
The Chum Champion is an enemy from Timeless fought as an Arena Exclusive in the Colosseum map. It is a champion version of the Retiarius Zombie, and thus has the same abilities, but he can now retrieve his net after using it and has a protective helmet. He also carries a set of new abilities, to increase his strength and chances of survival Appearance and origins Unlike his original version, he is much taller, between a Brute and a Gargantuar, and has a relatively heavy musculature. He wears a skirt, caligae, small protection on his legs, a thick belt, a shoulder armor with a bit of chainmail on his right arm, a large shoulder strap and a bronze helmet witg a red feathery ornameny. He keeps a large 4 meters long trident in his left hand, that will almost always be pointing forward, and a weathered net that he is dragging along the floor and will throw at players when they encounter them, with a range limited to 7 meters He is based on the eponymous character from the game Plants vs Zombies Heroes Attack Patterns Because of his champion status, this zombie bears multiple attacks ; first, he can use his fist to punch ennemies at close range, knocking them back a bit or even stunning them. Second, he can use his primary attack, which his a poke with his trident, usually knocking back too. Third, he can suddenly give a strong kick with his feet, usually breaking any kind of guard, especially with a shield, stunning you a bit or even knocking you back a lot if you are unprotected. Finally, he can also swing his net, a predictable move that will knock down players and hit in a large area Strategies This champion is one of the main threats of the Colosseum. Not only he has a lot of HP, his protections allows him to survive easily headshots, making him last even longer, and his arm protection is often used to parry your attacks. When you see him on the field, keep your distances ; you will never know when he is gonna throw his net, and the little time that he takes to prepare is the only indication for it. He will start turning around the players, never letting anyone in his back, excepted if he hasn't noticed the person, and will generally always face your group. Keep the same motion as him, don't get too close, step back if he tries to poke you and watch carefully his right hand for his nest. When you see any movement, it is usually that he will throw it, so run away from him, or prepare and roll right after is has been thrown. Don't do it too early, or you may risk getting caught ; if this happens, try to stay calm and run away from him, but he may have the time to attack once or twice with his trident, greatly diminishing your health. If you managed to avoid it, then you can start fighting properly. Try to attack him from every side at once, and to keep him in a small area so he won't retrieve his net. Shield bearers should mainly be used to parry his trident, by taunting him if needed so he won't attack others, block his pokes efficiently and don't get too close, or he may shove your shield back with a leg kick, making your very vulnerable for a short amount of time. Players carrying swords or similar weapons should else look out for other zombies, or try to hurt his back, as it is unprotected, but not his right arm, due to his armor. His left arm is also a possibility, but he may suddenly turn and swing his trident at you. For this peculiar case, always be ready to roll back to dodge any potential pokes. Other nets are usually too small against him, and will only slow him for up to 5 seconds if it lands well but will still allow him to attack. Players with heavy helmets can also do well against their tridents, but will get stunned in case of a headshot, which makes them stay vulnerable to regular pokes. If you are running low on health, you can run away, as he won't run much, but if he hasn't any players to face, he will directly stalk you, even with the barricades on the map If your team manage to keep a similar scheme, you can beat him and have a chance to earn a few rewards Rewards When beaten, players will earn the Chum Champion Trophy, and the achievement The Fisherman Fished Trivia *He is the first champion-class zombie, and also the first Arena-exclusive **Even with this, he is considered as a Roman Empire zombie Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless zombies Category:Roman Empire related Category:Arena related Category:Arena zombies Category:Roman Empire zombies Category:Zombies Category:Champions Category:Gladiators Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Zombies with a weapon